


my current state is heavy

by twelfthmoonritsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon AU, Established Relationship, F/M, angel au, i dont know how tags work, just somethin cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelfthmoonritsu/pseuds/twelfthmoonritsu
Summary: A long day at work can always be forgotten with the hug of a loved one and a bit of venting.





	my current state is heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiseKei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiseKei/gifts).



> i really just wanted to write a cute thing w my oc (haruka) and my friends oc (shima) so pleas enjoy! i dont know how ao3 works either so im. learning

For whatever reason, that night lasted forever. Haruka sat on the carpeted stairs of the apartment, his black, bony tail swinging across the soft fibers below his feet. He sighed and laid back, rubbing the spot where his silvery hair had been pulled not even an hour ago. He was still unaware as to why he’d been found out, and how, for that matter, but it happened. He almost lost another horn to some crazy idiot who wanted some proof that he’d met a demon. 

Just before his thoughts spun out of control, the familiar sound of creaking wood brought the demon back to the present, his attention turned to the figure at the top of the stairs that was currently descending slowly to meet him. He sat up and turned around, planting his hands silently on the step just above the one he was seated on. A single still sore spot on his neck brought a twinge of pain to his nerves as he saw his partner, Shima, coming to see him. He had half a mind to reach up and cover the reddish mark, but it was already covered by layers of concealer and foundation. His mind registered that she had her wings showing, just like he did, so she must have figured out the details of his day. And how shitty it was.

“Listen, I know you hate it when I get attacked, bec-“ Before Haruka finished his sentence, Shima crouched down and embraced the demon, silencing the thoughts of Haruka’s that were currently spiraling out of control. After an awkward moment of adjusting to the feeling, Haruka returned the embrace, closing his eyes softly. If Shima bothered to look closely, small pinprick tears began to form at the sides of his eyes. 

“You don’t need to explain anything. And, you did the right thing in not fighting back.” The signs were obvious that Haruka had restrained his power in an attempt to not harm the human who attacked him. He was familiar enough with restraint-based magic circles to know how to emulate the effect. Depending on whether or not he controlled his power, he was either the most terrifying beast they’d seen, or a terrible representation of the demon population. But that was neither here nor there. He held his breath for a few seconds, letting it out in a shaky sigh as his wings seemed to relax a bit, knowing he was safe here.

It wasn’t like Haruka couldn’t handle himself. With his job as a bartender, he was entirely used to drunk idiots challenging him to a fight which was easily won. He was familiar with the occasional person getting a glimpse of what he actually was, and the sharp smile he gave them when they would inevitably shake their head and mutter “No, it can’t be…” He was even used to those religious idiots finding him out and trying to take him down or - even worse - capture him so they can study him like a goddamn animal. He didn’t choose to be a demon. Even so, he definitely could handle himself. This incident should have been easy for him to handle, but there were too many humans around. Too many people could have found out about him. If he had used his power, he would have instantly made enemies from all the humans there. All their eyes on him as he just barely kicked the guy terrified him more than he would like. It scared the hell out of him in all the worst ways. It made him ask why he was the demon. Why was he the evil one? Humans were far worse than he could ever be.

Shima seemed to notice his nervousness, his grip on her barely tightening as his breaths got more choppy and worried. She knew he wasn’t the most stable person normally, and situations like this just made it worse. 

“Hey. Look at me.” Shima pulled back and held onto Haruka, keeping him mere inches from her. This kind of thing, this relationship, was completely forbidden. A creature of hatred and desire in love with the perfect being? Forget it. It couldn’t happen. But it could, and it did. Haruka looked into Shima’s perfectly cerise eyes, his own golden ones shining in the weak moonlight that pushed its way through their slightly parted drapes. The window rattled lightly as the wind smacked against it one, two, three times. For that moment, everything was perfect. The horns on Haruka’s head did not make him a demon, nor did his pitch black tail, or deep mauve wings. Likewise, Shima’s nearly pure-white wings, tipped with the black of corruption, did not make her a fallen angel. They were just Haruka and Shima in that moment. They were not demon or angel, and they were not different. They were just themselves. And they were in love.

Shima softly moved a hand down Haruka’s back, pulling him in close for a gentle kiss. It was nothing like the harsh biting and annoyance filled kisses they shared nearly every night. It was soft and caring, Shima’s way of letting Haruka know he was here, he was safe, and he was loved. She knew it was something he always needed. She’d heard more than enough of his half awake ramblings about how terrible he was, and how awful he must have been in his previous life to become  _ this  _ (his words were always punctuated by a flourish of the hands, gesturing to his entire body _. _ ) She knew it made sense to him, every word of it, but none of it was true. Haruka was perfect in every way to her. His asymmetrical horns grew in just the right spot, peeking through his messy grey hair. Those bright golden eyes pierced through her every time he looked directly into hers, as if he was about to steal away her very soul and run off with her heart. Even the stupid things he did, like getting far too drunk and opening up like a high school girl on her first bar run, telling his own sob story as if she hadn’t heard it during the past fifty times he’d told it. Especially how he could get easily blushy from any kind of flirting gesture or slightly suggestive comment. He was perfect to her and nothing could change her mind. 

The kiss shared between them lasted too long for Haruka’s comfort, but he didn’t dare be the first to break the fragile moment. Only when Shima pulled back and smiled sweetly to Haruka did he take a breath, his hands barely curling into the silky nightgown the fallen angel had decided to wear that night. He glanced off, a dusting of pink covering his cheeks that made his heart warm and his tailtip barely flick.

“S-Sorry, I’m just…” He bit back the rest of the apology, showing some slight improvement from ages ago, when he used to say sorry for everything he did past midnight. “I want to go to bed now.” Shima seemed to feel the same way, a nod from the fallen angel quickly following Haruka’s quick correction of his apology.

“I should hope. It’s past 4AM, you know.” Another guilty look crossed Haruka’s face as the start of a “sorry” died on his tongue. A chuckle followed from Shima as she stood up, reaching out a hand to Haruka, offering for him to get up with her. The demon’s eyes followed his partner’s hand, his own hand following behind as he reached up and put a slight bit of pressure onto Shima’s arm, using her to help him get up. He didn’t expect what followed, Shima’s use of her angelic power to pull him up and into her arms, quickly shifting him to be held bridal style against her chest. The movement barely startled Haruka, making his mind branch off into two worries. One, worried that he may fal, and two, worried that he was  _ completely relying  _ on an  _ angel _ , his supposed worst enemy. Regardless, his mind stilled as he rested against Shima’s chest, his ear pressed close as he heard her slow, calm heartbeat. There, under the pale moonlight, as physically close as lovers get, Haruka truly felt at home. In those moments, his fears of living a long (nearly never ending) life as a demon were completely gone. His only thoughts were that of the present, how he still needed to take a shower and change into his sleeping clothes. Yet, no matter how many times he tried, his arms and legs wouldn’t obey his thoughts. He merely pushed in closer to Shima as his anxieties became distant and foggy, the veil of sleep taking over. There, against the chest of one he loved, he truly felt home.


End file.
